Chapter two change
by Hyperdrive 24
Summary: chapter two change well i had a mix up with some stuff and this is the final version of whatever did i do/ what did i do. and it is about alucard and seras and that they had met before but did they remamber meeting?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there this is a remake of a story that I wrote about Alucard and seras. Hope you enjoy and go easy on me cos this is only my second fanfic! Onshot, unless you guys want me to turn it into a full no story.

He was a being of the night shrouded in shadows and all that is dark. One night he shall happen upon a sight that will leave him puzzled for a long time to come. When he had disposed of all the 'Freaks' that had been a nuisance he was wondering the shadows of the streets of London. He travelled in the form of a large dog/hound with eight gleaming red eyes.

Most people would ignore him some would be frightened by him and cross the road so as not to pass him and others would not even notice him at all. But a girl no more than six years old with golden blond hair stood in front of him. Her blue eyes beamed at him in a way that made him feel uneasy.

"Mommy look at the big doggy!" she exclaimed tugging on the sleeve of a woman with flowing brown hair whom was very beautiful. The child's mother looked at him with a weary smile on her face.

"Yes he is very big. Now we should go home we don't want to keep daddy waiting". She said taking hold of her daughters wrist. But before she could drag her away from him the girl reached out a hand and ruffled the black locks of fur atop his head.

"See you doggy!" she called as she was lead away by her mother. He watched her leave wondering what the look that she had displayed in her eyes was. A moment of thought then another moment what was it that she had gazed at him with? Humans had looked at him in many ways filled with all kinds of human emotion. Centuries had passed and not even one until this day displayed the one she had. But try as he might he could not recall what it was.

He heard his master calling, and returned to whom his chains bound him to serve. Weeks passed and he was once again wondering round London. He happened on a school with children running round on its grassy fields. He sat in the shadow of the trees with nothing left to do in his dog/hound form he watched them play. Still pondering over that little girl.

By mare chance the girl with golden blond spiky hair bounded up to him her blue eyes beaming at him once more.

"Doggy you came to see me again!" she chimed and she leaned over patting his head with her small hand. His eight eyes gazed at her. He was puzzled why she did not run from him but smiled at him unafraid. The bell rang and she was beckoned to return back to the building. She ruffled his fur once more then ran off waving at him.

"Bye bye doggy!" she called to him with a smile on her face and there is was again what was it? He closed all his eyes trying to remember then his eyes shot open as the word rang through his mind 'Joy' JOY! It had been joy that she gazed at him with but why? Whatever did he do to disserve a human emotion such as that from one so young?

The end.

Hope you enjoyed and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two change.

He had intended to see the girl sooner to further investigate way she showed such an emotion like joy towards him but three years passed before he was able to see her again. By the time he had tracked down where she lived it was late evening. When he fazed into her room in his dog/hound form the first thing he smelt was blood. He padded into to front room where he saw two bodies covered up with white sheets, that was the source of the smell, people milled about the place taking swabs of 'this' and samples of 'that'. But he didn't care, all he wanted to know was where was the girl?

Keeping too the shadows he wondered out the house outside to where police cars and ambulances parked with their blue and red flashing lights. He moved through the shadows sniffing until he court her sent. He went to the ambulance that it came from, poking his head round the door he saw her huddled under a blanked, blood spattered on her face and pouring from her side. His eight eyes widened when he looked at hers. Her blue once joyful eyes were hollow pain being the only thing that occupied a small place in them.

The bodies in the house must have been her parents and she must have witnessed there murders. Such a thing will have changed the happy, innocent young girly he met three years ago for ever. Her eye's flicked over to him recognition flash in them for a moment then was gone.

"D-o-g-g-y?" She whispered, her voice was muffled by the oxygen mask that covered her face. He took a step towards her but the doors to the ambulance slammed shut and it drove of f with its siren screeching.

He watched it speed out of sight. Why? Why did this have to happen to her? Normally he would relish in the suffering of a human but she was different from all the other humans he had been surrounded with. And he was angry that she was now forever tainted. But way was he angry? And why did her care?

More, more there will be more hehe

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi this is chapter 3 and it will be told from seras's pov hope you enjoy

She was just another girl in a orphanage to all the people outside but to the people inside she was a 'troubled' child. Most of the kids would avoid her others picked on her and some were scared of her. She made her way to the principal's office too be scolded once again. She had got into a fight will another kid and of course since she was the one with a traumatic passed she had most obviously started the fight, but she hadn't it had been the other girl whom had started it. However no matter how much she said it wasn't her they did not believe her and now she was the one that got the blame.

She opened the door and it started.

"What are you thinking child you get into fights every day! I know you have a traumatic passed but that does not give you an excuse to take your anger out on the other children!" he yelled at her for ten minutes strait. She did not talk back all she did was stare at him with her ice blue eyes.

She left the room and walked away from him. She was angry with him she was angry with the other kids she was angry with everyone but most of all the men the murdered her mother and father in front of her eyes. Her day of happiness where gone because of them!

She went into her room climbed into her bed, covering herself with the blanket. She closed her eyes trying to block out the memories, when a different memory surfaced in her mind. A dog, a large black dog with eight red eyes looking at her from the shadows. She tried harder to remember when she had seen the dog, she had seen him once on the street when she was with her mother then again when she was a school and once more when she was in the ambulance being taken away to the hospital when she had been shot in her left side after stabbing one of her parents murderers in the eye with a fork.

Her left side began to throb where the wound was still bound. She clutched her side with her hand curling up into a ball under the blanket.

"Doggy". She whispered what she wouldn't give to have that dog with her now. She began to sob quietly to herself, letting the tears stream from her closed eyes. She felt truly alone no one cared for her, no one. But the thought of that big black dog and his eight gleaming red eyes eased her into a slight sound sleep.

One of my reviewers requested that I write one from seras's pov so I did and I hope you liked it. next one will be back to alucard's pov. Hope you enjoyed and please review. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there this is chapter four and it will be told from Alucard's POV and I am working my way up to having both Alucard and seras POV soon. Waning! There will be some violence in this chapter so if you are not comfortable with it then do not read this chapter. But if you want to read this chapter and just skip the violence then the place where it will start is this line 'letting out a howl he sprang at the man with both his eyes wanting to leave the other one for last'. Where it ends is 'He padded away' Now on with the story.

One year it had been since he had watched the girl be taken away by the ambulance. In the time that had passed he had done as his master commanded, destroying Ghouls and other such things. On this night he had gone back to the house of the girl's family where her mother and father and been killed. He was again in his dog/hound form.

He was sniffing around the room trying to identify to scent's of the two killers. He was doing this because he was angry that they had defiled the innocence of the young girl and he wanted to destroy them for it. He sniffed about picking up the smell of her mother's blood along with her father's, her blood was also mixed in with the two. Then a fourth sent not belonging to her family. It was blood, a very small amount at that but it was blood, but it was blood and that gave him good lead on who it might be. He gave a low triumphant growl at the thought of ripping the humans to shreds.

His master would not be happy about it of course but he would do it all the same. He melted into the shadows and fazed into and abandoned building. The stench of heroin hit him like a brick wall. He knew that this was where they would be because he could smell the drugs in the blood at the house, and blood never lies.

He padded his way through the place following the reek of drugs. He soon found what he was looking for. Two men lounging around on battered sofas surrounded by empty food, beer cans and used needles. One of the men had a bandage wrapped round his left eye confirming that he was the one whose blood was at the house.

He let out a low threatening growl, stepping out from the shadows. The two humans jumped to their feet in fright.

"What the hell was that!" the one with both of his eyes stammered.

"Shut up! It was only that damn mutt over there". The other one yelled when he saw him emerging from the darkness.

He let out a much louder deeper growl taking step after step slowly advancing on the humans. His shadows stretched out as he beard his fangs at them. Letting out a howl he sprang at man who had both his eyes wanting to leave the other one for last. He sank his fangs into the humans neck, blood poured into his mouth but he did not swallow the fowl stuff. He ripped the man's head off clean off.

He then rounded on the other one whom was screaming as he tried to run away from him. He chased after the one eyed human, he lunged out and latched onto his leg shredding the flash with his fangs. The one eyed man fell to the floor with another scream. The one eyed man tried to whack the dog/hound off his leg with his arm but he court the humans arm with his jaws and snapping his head to the side tore it off. The one eyed ma let out a blood curdling scream. He stood atop the whimpering human then he lunged down clamping his jaws round his neck wrenched the one eyed man's head from his shoulders.

He padded away into the shadows leaving the gruesome scene behind him. His master was calling and she hated it when he was late.

Well there you have it. It is longer than the other cos I like going into detail when it comes to fights. Hope you like it and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Okeydokey here is chapter five enjoy!

He emerged from the shadows and entered the girl's room that she had at the orphanage. He crossed the space over to her bed where she lay curled up under the covers. She looked sad even as she slept. He rested his head on the bed next to her head, letting out a puff of air through his nose that ruffled her blond strands from her face.

Her eyes fluttered open woken from her slumber to meet his eight gleaming red ones. Realization flashed across her face.

"Doggy?" she whispered. He let out another puff of air from his nose and licked her cheek with his rough pick tongue. She let out a small giggle and ruffled his black locks of fur between his ears.

"How did you get in here Doggy?" She asked scratching under his chin. He couldn't answer that question without either speaking into her mind and scaring the pore child or turning into his true form which would also scare her, seeing a dog turn into a tall male vampire with black hair and red eyes. So he decided to do what he had seen many a dog do and cocked his head to the side innocently.

She let out another giggle, resting her arm round his neck she started stroking his silky ear. She closed her eyes settling down to sleep again. She sobbed once and then started to cry, the tears making small rivers from her eyes. He whined and licked the salty tears away from her eyes and cheeks. Her grip round his neck tightened and she hugged his head closer to her.

This would be the last time he would be able to see her for a long time so he stayed until she was in a deep slumber after crying herself to sleep. He slowly slid his head out from under her arm, giving her one last lick on the cheek to say bye, he walked back into the shadows looking over his shoulder one last time at the sleeping girl, and she faded away into black as he fazed back to where his master was. He would see the girl again but how long would it be until he did, that is something he did not know but he looked forward to when he would see her again.

Hoped you liked it and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there this is chapter six sorry it took me so long to write this but with Christmas coming up and all I've been rather busy. ^_^

She woke up in her empty apartment. Glancing over at her bedside clock, it showed that it was time to get up for work. She rolled out of bed and went through the daily routeing of, eating, showering, dressing in her police uniform and brushing her teeth. She locked her door and went outside to walk to the station.

The automatic doors slid open welcoming her to the ever busily mood of the department. It was only nine in the morning and they were already taking people into custody, just another normal day at work.

"Hey Kitten how are ya this morning?" her colleague and friend called over to her as he lead a guy down to the cells.

"Fine Eddy, you?" she chirped back at him with a smile.

"Same". He said. She walked over to her desk sat herself down in her swivel chair and started sorting through some paper work. After she had got through most of it she went down to the shooting range. Taking out her Glock forte seven out, shot the paper target emptying her clip into the centre ring.

"Wow I would not want to mess with you today Kitten". Said a man in the booth next to hers.

"You never want to mess with me on any day". She said reloading her gun.

"Yep that's true Kitten". He replied then he rapidly fired emptying his clip into the centre of the head on his paper target.

"I think I could take you on thou". She said peering over at his target.

"HaHa! Maybe Kitten, maybe". He said and they both started laughing. Eddy opened the door to the shooting range and shouted over to her.

"Hey Kitten the Lieutenant wants ya!"

"Okay I'll be right there!" she called "See you later". She said to the guy next to her. She walked out back into the precinct and went into the Lieutenant's office, knocked twice then went in and stood to attention in front of his desk.

"Officer Victoria I have an assignment for you and your team. In Chedder no one has had contact from the village in a week and all the teams that we have sent have gone missing as well. So we will be sending your team to go and check what is happening". He said lacing his fingers together in front of his face resting his elbows on his desk. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" she said and then left the room to go and brief the others on what was happening.

Well there you have it it's getting exiting now and the next chapter will have both Alucard's pov and Seras's. Hope you enjoyed and please review. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Yo this is chapter seven took me a while but here it is.

She ran that's all she could do all her friends where dead or whatever they had been turned into? The priest they were sent to investigate turned out to be a psycho and she was running for her life.

He found that it was a beautiful night as he meandered through the trees. He heard a fight going on up ahead at sounded like fun. A grin that would make all your current nightmares run screaming spread across his face.

She screamed. The hands of the priest stopped moving and he looked over to his left. She didn't know what he was looking at, and then she heard footsteps coming closer and closer. She looked and saw a tall man. He wore a red hat and a red trench coat and a black suit underneath it with black boots and if she looked hard enough she could see balanced on the bridge of his nose a pare a spectacles that glowed like lava. The man in red let out a breath and his grin grew wider.

"Who the hell are you?" the priest sneered.

"Your death". He said calmly.

"My death oh really". The priest said sounding amused." My god this is pathetic". The priest laughed. "Kill him" he finished snapping his fingers. All the ghouls behind him fired their guns at the man. He was shredded by the bullets that he didn't even try to bogie. She let out a gasp as she watched. The priest just chuckled to himself. The bullets kept coming riddling the man with holes. But he still had his grin on his face as half his cheek was blown off. Then his right arm hit the ground. They stopped shooting a cloud of bust had blocked their sight of him. The priest walked up and said "is that the best you've got?" he let out a cackle with his head craned to the sky.

A low laugh interrupted the priest. She realised that it was coming from the man in red whom lay on the grass in a pool of his own blood. His blood flowed back into his body and his wounds started to heal.

The priest looked scared now.

She gasped as she watched him pull out a hand gun that had a very long shaft from inside his trench coat. It looked way to heavy for anyone to lift but he handled it with ease. Resting it on his right arm shielding his face he fired round after round killing a ghoul with every shot and sometimes more than one.

The priest stood frozen to the spot as his minions fell one by one turning to bust. The man in red spun round shooting the ghouls surrounding him.

"No how can he be killing them?" the priest stammered then realized something "it's those bullets". He said turning to the man in red.

Her eyes where fixed on the man in red, she felt breathless.

"The silver cross of Manchester cathedral was malted down to make these thirteen milometer explosive shells" the man in red said reloading a new clip into his gun. "Nothing I shoot ever gets back up again"

"But why? Tell me! Why fight to save these pathetic humans". The priest demanded looking over at her sitting on the ground. The priest vanished for a moment then came up behind her grabbing her and using her as a shield. The man in reds grin only grow.

"Don't take another step! The girl's the last survivor don't you want to save her?" the priest said. "Be reasonable I'm not asking for much, just a bit of help you can look the other way".

The man in red eyes narrowed. "Are you a virgin, my dear?" he asked his grin growing once more.

She gasped not quite shore what to do or say.

"What are you doing?" Said the priest.

"I'm asking if you're a virgin". The man in red persisted.

She stammered gulping down the lump in her throat "I" she managed.

"You bastard!" said the priest.

"Answer me!" snapped the man in red holding up his gun.

"Y-yes I am!" she shouted with a blush on her face with her eyes squeezed shut. A single shot was heard and a bullet ripped through her right lung. She choked up blood and fell forwards. The priest screamed blood pouring from the massive hole in his chest and his mouth. The man in red growled thrusting his hand through the priest's heart.

"You-you". The priest tried to speak. The man in red twisted his arm to the side, still grinning. The priest disintegrated round his arm.

She lay there looking up at the moon, gasping for air as she bled out from her wound. She heard footsteps approaching her and the man in red slowly came into her sight, which was fading.

"I had to shoot through you to pierce his heart, I'm sorry but you are dying and there's no time left the choice is yours, what do you want to do?" he said. She looked at him her vision fading fast she lifted up her hand reaching out to him shakily. Tears started to run from her eyes as her breathing became raspier. She remembered the night of her parent's murder. How frightened she was. She lost all strength and her out stretched arm fell.

He court her hand before it fell to her side. The red markings on the back of his white gloves glowed. He was kneeling beside her, still holding that grin that showed off his pointy teeth on his face. She looked at him her breathing the only answer she could give him. "Police girl, tonight is truly, a beautiful night". He said smiling.

Phew! Now that was tiresome but voila there it is. And I hope you will like it and the next one will be all me promise, but I had planned to have this scene in it all along. It is one of my favourites from the anime. Please review ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi sorry it took me so long I lacked inspiration. But hear it is. Enjoy!**

Seras and Alucard were walking down the hall to their master's office. Alucard was silent taking long meaning full strides with Seras doing a light jog to keep up with him.

"M- Master you don't normally walk to sir Integra's office". Seras said a little out of breath thou she no longer needed to breathe she felt more at ease when she did.

"Sometimes walking is better than fazing all the time". He said glancing at her a grin spread over his lips. "You would learn this if you drank your blood and were able to faze". He narrowed his eyes.

"I-I". Seras could bring herself to say it. That she didn't want to drink blood seeing as it was her choice to become a vampire. It was strange her Master felt very familiar to her but she could not quite put her finger on why. They entered sir Integra's office it was the same as all the other meetings they were called up for sir Integra gave them orders to kill freaks. Alucard undoubtedly wound Integra up in one way or another which led to them getting yelled at.

* * *

Later on after the mission.

Alucard disposed of the final freak by using his shadows to trap it and he plunged his arm through its chest thus ending the battle. Seras watched him walk away. She had been wondering this whole time what made her feel like she had met Alucard before. He fazed them back to Hellsing. What was it?

"Police girl go clean up and sleep it's morning". Alucard ordered striding off to his chambers. Seras did as her Master told, taking a shower then laid down in her coffin she squeezed her eyes shut thinking hard about her Master. Did she know him before that night, she didn't know. Did she? Rolling over on her side she bore holes into the coffin's wall with her eyes. Wait what was that a dog an image of a very big dog popped into her head from when she was little. Was that her- no it couldn't be now she was just reaching. But what if, it was? What then?

**Hope you liked please review.**


End file.
